I Dreamed A Dream
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: A song fic from me *g* Uses the song 'I Dreamed A Dream' from my fave musical Les Misérables. Satine turns Christian away and mourns his departure. Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Baz [All I want is Christian, Satine and the elephant * puppy dog eyes* pweeeze?]  
  
PLOT: Another song fic [sorry] Uses the song 'I dreamed a dream' from my fave musical Les Misérables. Satine has turned Christian away, and she mourns losing him.  
  
I Dreamed A Dream  
  
By Glitter's Infatuation

Satine felt numb. Christian, her one true love, had left Paris. She knew that it was a sacrifice to let him go, but she hadn't expected the crushing pain that followed his departure. It made her heart feel hollow and her body weak. She stared into her reflection and tried to look past her current image, but it was hard. Her normally fiery hair was dull and wet, and her perfect make-up was now reduced to mere smudges down her cheeks. Feeling lifeless, Satine rested heavily on her mirrors and whisper-sang herself a song.

__

There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong

Never before had Satine known such a song! It had lifted her, excited her, enthralled her, enchanted her and had broken her. While with Christian, she had been blinded by the feelings of love, and she had ignored the dangers that had lurked in every shadow.

__

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Satine thought of her childhood days. She used to dream of her very own 'Prince Charming', and of her perfect wedding with lace and flowers and girls in beautiful dresses. The only beautiful dresses she saw now were the ones she wore herself during her shows, the dressage of a courtesan. 

As far as Satine was concerned, there was no God. If he were so all-powerful, why did he let her sink to that low? Why didn't he save all the whores and prostitutes from the hell they lived in? 

  
_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used  
And wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted_

Being young and fancy-free was something to savor that's what her mother always said. Something to treasure and to remember forever, like a personal album of photos. 

__

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame

Satine couldn't bear to think about her "life" as a child. Being beaten by an alcoholic father and then forced to sell herself to men wasn't exactly what Satine would call an 'idyllic childhood'.

  
_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

Oh god…the incredible pain and longing had returned. Christian, the young naïve poet, the man who had changed the life of the Diamond of the Moulin Rouge. He had stripped Satine of her glossy exterior to reveal the innocent child underneath. But she had turned him away, had scorned his youthful trust in her, and had probably ruined his life.

  
_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

Satine knew that she wouldn't have a long life with Christian anyway. She could feel her illness slowly creeping over her like the moon rising, overtaking her frail body. She didn't have long left, but she wanted Christian to not know. 

  
_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
_

This was definitely what she had never envisioned. Her perfect life was now only living in her head, and her current life was tainted. Tears blurred her vision as she softly sang the final lines to the empty moon outside.

__

Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed

  



End file.
